


❝BYŁ SOBIE KRÓL❞

by enntsu



Series: Problematyczne dzieci [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 2077-2078 rok, M/M, Trauma, Yandere, absurd goni absurd, bezdomność, choroby psychiczne, depresja, homofobia, prostytucja, szkoła, wymyślone choroby psychiczne, wyspa
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝this it is and nothing more. ❞Len Clare potrzebował tylko bezpiecznego, w miarę spokojnego miejsca: położonej na wyspie, ogromnej szkoły, gdzie teren każdego dnia jest patrolowany, a ludzie w czarnych strojach pilnują większości bram i drzwi. Zamiast tego dostał wór pełen nowych problemów i królewnę gotową go zabić za odejście z drużyny.»  autor kompletnie nie zna się na mafiach i gangach, toteż w opowiadaniu funkcjonuje jedynie wymyślony yarn, działający na własnych zasadach i z własnymi hierarchami.»   prawdziwe choroby psychiczne mogą być tu podkręcone do poziomu absurdalnego, kompletnie odbiegającego od rzeczywistości, bo gdyż iż ponieważ autor miał taki kaprys.





	1. 1.Jabberwock.

Bolał go brzuch.

Przed jego bladą twarzą piętrzyły się stosy coraz to bardziej zawiłych i skomplikowanych papierów do wypełnienia; praktycznie wypadały z rąk, niebezpiecznie kołysały się i obijały o jego policzki — najpierw przez ruch statku i później gdy szedł po spiralnych, ciemnych i wręcz wtopionych w czarne ściany schodach. Z przysłoniętym widokiem, zdany jedynie na swoje uszy, wsłuchiwał się we własne ociężałe kroki i w szpilki uderzające o kafelki gdzieś na drugim końcu korytarza.

Jak na pięciopiętrową i rozciągniętą na pół wyspy szkołę dla najgorszych w Jabberwock piątego września i o siódmej rano było zadziwiająco spokojnie. Ludzie w mundurach stali przy ścianach, a kobiety w bieli i z krzyżami na rękawach co jakiś czas mijały go, ale wciąż — nikt nikogo nie bił, nikt nikogo nie zaczepiał i nikt jeszcze nie przecinał pomieszczeń drąc się. Ba, przez całą drogę Len minął może dwóch, góra trzech uczniów nijak wyglądem odbiegających od normy — schludnie ubrani, uczesani i uśmiechnięci zmierzali w swoje strony. I pewnie w każdej innej sytuacji właśnie o tym wszystkim myślałby maszerując do gabinetu, ale aktualnie w jego głowie echem odbijały się tylko jedno: naprawdę cholernie mocno bolał go brzuch.

Przepocone ubranie i niebieskie, nierówno poobcinane i wręcz komiczne w swoim ułożeniu włosy przylegały do skóry, w ustach wciąż, pomimo kilkukrotnego czyszczenia, odczuwał paskudny posmak wymiocin, a cholerny żołądek doprowadzał go do rozpaczy swoim ciągłym zachowywaniem się, jak na morzu. Cały się trząsł, dostając od mózgu jakże pomocne przypomnienia o jedzonych niedawno posiłkach i o pająkach, których pajęczyny pokrywały połowę portu i bramy Jabberwock. Czarne, z dużymi odwłokami i malutkimi odnóżami, dziwnie i wręcz nienaturalnie obślizgłe przędły kolejne sieci, a kiedy pokazywał strażnikowi niebieską kartkę, kilka z nich próbowało wpełznąć mu za koszulę albo na twarz. Z tego, co słyszał zawsze na początku września był z nimi problem; kiedyś raczej atakowały skryte za lasem miasteczko, ale mieszkańcy nauczyli się z nimi walczyć, więc przybyły nawiedzać szkołę i przy okazji jego.

W tej oto chwili, pozostawiony sam sobie, naprawdę żałował, że ledwie trzy godziny temu odprawił Maksa praktycznie krzycząc na niego, że potrafi sam się sobą zająć. Oczywiście, że nie potrafił. Oczywiście, że był przeciwieństwem osoby, którą zostawiasz z problemami, obcymi, najpewniej agresywnymi ludźmi i podobno niebezpieczną, ale może jednak nie podróżą.

Z drugiej strony — nawet rozgrzany, z płonącymi mięśniami i zachrypniętym gardłem oraz wizją ich rozstania, nie potrafił w pełni przyznać, że to całkowicie jego wina; że dostał to na co zasłużył. Przecież Maks go znał. Wiedział, jak problematyczną jest osobą i jak wygląda jego radzenie sobie z kimkolwiek, a podobnych do tamtego wybuchów złości doświadczył już z milion. Po pierwszym pokazie tego, co może się stać, gdy Len zostanie sam, Maks już nigdy, przenigdy, nie odchodził. Znosił agresję, przepychanki i wrzaski. I tak do tego nieszczęsnego piątego września.

Tchórz — skwitował w myślach całą sytuację Len i zatrzymał się gwałtownie, porażony nagle blaskiem tysiąca lamp i bielą oblepiającą ściany, sufit i podłogę. O ile od wejścia, po schody i do kawałka pierwszego piętra panowała czerń, tak tu — na kolejnym zakręcie — dominowało jej całkowite i wypalające oczy przeciwieństwo. Nawet drzwi, jeśli już były, to miały co najwyżej delikatny, perłowy kolor. Nic ciemniejszego.

Razem z odejściem od przybijającej czerni, nasiliły się hałasy — teraz nie mijał kilku malutkich grupek i pielęgniarek, mijał całe oddziały dzieciaków w różnym wieku i różnych strojach; mijał nauczycielki, lekarzy i nawet kilku prawników, których zawód rozpoznał jedynie przez wyszyte na marynatkach czerwone logo Jabberwock i umieszczony pod nim napis głoszący: PRAWNIK.

I teraz problemem stało się pamiętanie o cholernym, potwornym bólu brzucha i o Maksie, który go zostawił. Oczywiście wciąż lekko się trząsł, ale jego oczy goniły za uczniami. Tak, jak napisano na ulotkach — do szkoły mogła trafić każda problematyczna osoba, więc oto teraz mijał ludzi o ciemnych karnacjach i jasnych, dziewczynę z torbą ze wzorem flagi LGBT, chłopaka wykrzykującego rasistowskie hasła, kolejną dziewczynę ale o białych włosach i niebieskich końcówkach oraz mnóstwem tatuaży, kogoś z gangu, kogoś z Yarnu, kogoś bez oka, kogoś z tatuażem oka, Azjatkę z poparzeniami rozciągającymi się na pół twarzy i Wietnamczyka pozbawionego trzech palców lewej ręki oraz dziwnie zgarbioną dziewczynę, która rysowała szminką po szybie; tworzyła na niej płomienie atakujące wioskę i jednocześnie śmiała się z żartu opowiedzianego przez Latynoskę w za dużym swetrze. Chorych psychicznie i jedynie zepsutych, złych. Mijał wszystkich dosłownie odrzuconych przez stworzony w strachu i nienawiści do Yarnu zakaz z 2055 roku i nie był pewien czy — myśląc o tym, co normalni nazywali ❝wybawieniem z chorej sytuacji❞ — ma w sobie więcej współczucia, czy może złości.

✘

Gabinet Cindy Angel niewiele różnił się od tego, co Len widział w Londynie — zielone dywany przysłaniały drewno, na jasnoniebieskich ścianach zalegały plakaty dotyczące różnych zaburzeń i uzależnień; niektóre były tak przestarzałe, że w papierosach wymyślonych w 2068 jest (jak się później okazało wymyślona przez pewnego pana, który nawet nie miał żadnego ważnego tytułu) szkodliwa substancja zwana izoferem. Na szczęście inne plakaty w tym samym czasie tłumaczyły, że takie coś nie istnieje, ale i tak warto byłoby rzucić palenie.

Nad ogromnym, zajmującym połowę wolnej przestrzeni (tej, której akurat nie zagracały kolejne regały z opasłymi tomiszczami i kolorowymi segregatorami), biurkiem, dla odmiany, wisiała tablica korkowa z ogromnym napisem: WAŻNE oraz trzema nazwiskami — Black, Schuyler i Glassred. Len obstawiał, że to jacyś najbardziej problematyczni uczniowie, z drugiej jednak strony coś podpowiadał mu, że przynajmniej jedno z tych nazwisk padło kiedyś w telewizji w kontekście kolejnych samobójstw i bynajmniej nie chodziło wtedy o dorosłych ludzi, potencjalnych rodziców.

— Irytujące, nie? — Do tej pory jedynie kręcą się na obrotowym krześle czarnoskóra dziewczyna wyrwała go z rozmyśleń i przechyliła głowę, a nogami uderzyła mocno o ziemię, czekając na odpowiedź.

— Co? — Zamrugał i niepewnie zerknął na nią; na bandaż owijający czoło, na plaster zaklejający rozcięcie na policzku i na pozbawione paznokci dłonie, którymi tak chętnie machała we wszystkie strony.

— Oooniii — odpowiedziała głową wskazując tablicę. — Teraz są ważni, ale jak był problem, to byli jedynie pomarańczowi.

— Ophelia! — Pani Angel spojrzała na dziewczynę z takim przerażaniem, jakby ta oznajmiła, że zaraz wyskoczy przez najbliższe okno i pociągnie za sobą setkę osób.

— No wiem, wiem. Robiliście, co mogliście. — Wywróciła oczami i znów skierowała całą uwagę na Lena, a potem zerwała się na równe nogi tak gwałtownie, że ten niemalże podskoczył i tym samym doprowadził do rozsypania papierów po całej podłodze. — Jeju, ale ty okropnie wyglądasz — wymamrotała i wbijając zęby w dolną wargę, po prostu odebrała od niego sporą część dokumentów, by następnie przenieść je na biurko i rzucić tam niedbale. — I nie wypełniłeś większości! — zauważyła. — Chociaż nie dziwię się. Też tego nie zrobiłam, jak wsadzili mnie na statek i zarzucili tą toną bzdet! Danielle też nie! W sumie chyba nikt tego nie robi. To strasznie głupie. Zwłaszcza, że jeśli nie masz ogarniętych rodziców, to pomoc w wypełnianiu dostaniesz dopiero tu. Moim zdaniem mogliby walnąć w porcie jedno ze swoich biur, czy coś, i tam pomagać, ale pani Red... zaraz. Moment. Ty pewnie jeszcze nie wiesz, kim jest pani Red, nie? Więc inaczej! Taka ruda pani od biologii twierdzi, że to taka próba charakteru. Teścik na dzień dobry. Ja twierdzę, że to najbardziej chujowa odpowiedź jaką mogła mi udzielić na pytanie ❝Po cholerę to wszystko?❞!

Cindy uśmiechnęła się kwaśno, wyraźnie przyzwyczajona do dłuższych monologów dziewczyny, i wzięła do rąk spięty, kolorowy, plik kartek. Konkretniej — formularze zgłoszeń do klubów sportowych. Od tych podstawowych, jak piłka nożna czy lacrosse, aż po dziwne gry stworzone w dziwnym Jabberwock dla jego dziwnych uczniów.

— Myślałeś chociaż, o którymś z nich? — spytała pani Angel dostrzegając, że o ile inne arkusze są chociaż lekko pokreślone, mają mokre ślady dłoni, to te konkretne są czyste, nieskalne czymkolwiek. Kompletnie nietknięte.

— Ja... nie. Nie, kompletnie nie. Nie nadaję się do sportu — odpowiedział wykręcając palce u lewej ręki.

— Och, bzdura! Musi być coś w czym byłbyś dobry!

— Larioma — mruknęła Ophelia i pomimo uśmiechu goszczącego na twarzy jej ton wyraźnie wskazywał, że to ostatnie miejsce, w którym widziałaby Lena z jego malutkimi łapkami, nijakimi ramionami i rozdygotanymi, chudymi nogami. A jednak pani Angel klasnęła w dłonie i oddzieliła niebieską kartkę od pozostałych. Resztę wyrzuciła do kosza. Ophelia wywróciła oczami. — Pani chce go zabić — stwierdziła niemalże ze współczuciem.

— Och, nie przesadzaj! Larioma to nasza najlepsza opcja; sam sport...

— Tak, tak. Jest cholernie ważny, bo powstał tu i dzięki żonie trenera. WIEM. Słyszałam tę historię dwadzieścia sześć razy. Ale to dalej nie zmienia tego, że nasza drużyna jest... no wie pani. P-o-s-r-a-n-a. Oni go zjedzą.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.

— Wolałbym nie zostawać czyimś posiłkiem — wymamrotał z rosnącą grozą obserwując, jak długopis Cindy wypełnia kolejne rubryki, i jak jej oczy, co jakiś wędrują do laptopa, na którym z pewnością miała wszystkie jego dane.

— Och, daj spokój! Ophelia jak zwykle przesadnie dramatyzuje, a nasza drużyna jest naprawdę porządna i sympatyczna!

— Zwłaszcza Scott, który zawsze powtarza ❝ALBO PRZYJDZIESZ NA CZAS, ALBO TEN KIJ WYLĄDUJE W TWOJEJ DUPIE❞i inne jakże porządne i sympatyczne rzeczy. A o naszej królewnie nawet nie ma co wspominać, bo jeszcze ktoś tu narobi w gacie dowiedziawszy się cóż takiego ona zrobiła z tamtą nową dziewczyną... jakiej jej było...? Ach tak, Kira. Nasza biedna Kira ze spalonymi włoa-

— Ophelia, wystarczy.

— Ale ja się dopiero rozkręcam!

— Ophelia.

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, wygładziła żółtą, sięgającą nieco po kolana, suknie i przed odejściem zawiesiła dłonie wokół szyi Lena.

— Powodzenia, nie daj się zabić i coś tam coś tam — powiedziała praktycznie go miażdżąc w swoim uścisku. Chwilę podskakując wymaszerowała z gabinetu, a torba z flagą Francji i mnóstwem przypinek zwisała jej z zabandażowanego ramienia. Razem z nią zniknął zapach jabłek i lawendy i wszystko zrobiło się jakieś spokojniejsze. Stabilne; prawie mógł się rozluźnić w tej ciszy.

✘

Żeby dostać się na boisku musiał najpierw znaleźć ogromne, niebieskie drzwi prowadzące do szkolnych ogrodów i szklarni, a tam przyszło mu robić uniki przed lecącymi we wszelkie strony farbkami i nasionkami. Oto dwa kluby toczyły zawziętą wojnę o teren — jedni dzierżyli sztalugi i pędzle i domagali się możliwości narysowania jakiegoś rzadkiego kwiatka, drudzy zaś należeli do klubu ogrodniczego i domagali się zniknięcia artystów, którzy ❝zakłócali spokój roślinek i brudzili wszystko farbami❞. Dwaj nauczyciele stali gdzieś z boku i jakby nigdy nic, pijąc napoje w kolorowych kubeczkach, rozmawiali ze sobą. Kobieta z krzyżem wyszytym na rękawie białego uniformu latała między uczniami i domagała się zawieszenia broni, rozejmu albo chociaż słownej przepychanki zamiast dalszego rzucania czym popadnie. Na widok Lena zatrzymała się na moment, prawie oberwała płótnem i gniewnie zmarszczyła brwi, jakby chciała powiedzieć ❝kolejny bachor do pilnowania❞.

Len przełknął ślinę i mimowolnie powędrował palcami do zielonej przepaski zaciśniętej mocno, może nawet za mocno, na jego ramieniu. Krawat w tym samym kolorze wystawał z jego kieszeni i wydawał się niesamowicie ciężki, jakby tonowy.

Kolory były jedną z tych rzeczy, do których miał najwięcej mieszanych uczuć — z jednej strony doceniał, że szkoła informuje go na każdym kroku o tym na kogo trzeba uważać; że najgorsi z najgorszych są w tu w klasie czerwonej i też czerwone przepaski i krawaty noszą. Z drugiej strony — zieleń, żółć, pomarańcz, czerwień — to wszystko przypominało mu jakieś mało zabawne znakowanie zwierząt. Do tego tworzyło stygmatyzację; pułapkę, w którą sam już zdążył wpaść i przez którą sam już zdążył wykrzywić twarz w grymasie na widok czerwieni. Nieważne, że uczniowie noszący ją wyglądali normalnie, on już z góry przypisywał im pewne cechy. Chciał uciekać, unikać ich. Może nawet gdzieś w drodze do szkoły, gdzieś w dalekiej przyszłości albo i po przybyciu pomyślał, że dobrze byłoby gdyby umieść czerwonych w jeszcze innym miejscu, jak najdalej od pozostałych.

Tak czy inaczej — jakoś dostał się na skraj ogrodu, gdzie normalna ścieżka zmieniała się w kamienistą i nieprzyjemną; nieważne, że miał buty i tak ciągle czuł, jak ostre przedmioty wbijają mu się w stopy. Stary płot niemalże rozlatywał się pod jego dotykiem, a furtka prawie została mu w dłoni, gdy przechodził przez nią, by dostać się do jeszcze bardziej wyboistej ścieżki i mnóstwa drzew, do których przybito tabliczki informacyjne. Skręć tu. Skręć tam. Za pięć metrów bla bla bla. Nie wieszaj się na drzewach. Sprzątaj po sobie. Tam nie idź. Tam możesz. Bla bla bla.

Gdzieś w połowie drogi, gdy drzewa dumnie powiewające liśćmi i uderzające o sobie gałęziami, przemieniły się w pościnane, mocno spięte i ułożone na sobie, kawałki drewna, ogień zaczął rozprzestrzeniać się w jego płucach. Znowu się dusił i znowu nie było w tym nic przyjemnego. Wbijał palce w skórę, drapał ją i syczał, klnąc w myślach na swój brak kondycji.

Chwiał się i powtarzał już na głos, że jeszcze krok, jeden kroczek i zarzyga ścieżkę, trawę i wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. Ale ostatecznie, po każdej wypowiedzi, po każdym ledwie wyrwanym z zaciśniętego gardła słowie, nic się nie działo. Był tylko ból, trochę dreszcze i pobielałe od nacisku palce.

A potem było boisko. Ogromne, czyste, jakby dopiero teraz stworzone i zagrodzone czarnymi siatkami. Za nim stały budynki. Cała masa ogromnych, kolorowych i kilku piętrowych budynków o mnóstwie okien i tabliczkami wywieszonymi na drzwiach. Na drzwiach domku, którego szukał tabliczka głosiła trzy zakazy: ZAKAZ WSTĘPU DLA INNYCH KLUBÓW, ZAKAZ NOSZENIA BUTÓW, ZAKAZ WNOSZENIA ZWIERZĄT. A na dole, drobnym maczkiem napisano: TAK, TY TEŻ GLASSRED. Len , po tym, jak już oparł dłonie o niebieską ścianę, przechylił mimowolnie głowę. Wciąż czuł się, jakby ktoś postanowił ugotować jego wnętrzności w wielkim kotle, ale teraz rozkwitało w nim zaciekawienie, bo oto już drugi raz migało mu to nazwisko.


	2. 2.Królowa.

W środku powitały go paskudna woń potu wymieszana ze środkami czyszczącymi, w większości uszkodzone lampy i te, które jeszcze się trzymały i opuszczały na korytarz niewielkie snopy światła, skrzypiąca podłoga oraz stary, zrzędliwy mężczyzna, któremu ani trochę nie podobała się obecność Lena o takiej godzinie — gdy w małym telewizorku leciał kolejny odcinek jego ulubionej telenoweli, ten, w którym akurat Christina miała zdecydować czy wybiera Amandę czy jednak swojego narzeczonego. Wręcz znaleźli się w kluczowej scenie, w najważniejszym momencie — na ekranie migotały świece porozstawiane po kościele, a kobieta w fioletowej sukni błagała pannę młodą o kolejną szansę. Chociaż słowa te nie zostały wypowiedziane Len był pewien, że dla własnego dobra powinien przeistoczyć się w kamień albo zapaść pod ziemię, bo oto miał przed sobą zdesperowanego mężczyznę; obiekt równie niestabilny, co uczniowie tej szkoły, a do tego jeszcze obdarzony bronią w postaci pustej, szklanej butli. Mężczyzna — wedle plakietki, lepiej znany jako Sebastian — przechylił głowę. Len przełknął ślinę.

— Nowa gęba do wykarmienia, hm?

Len pokiwał energicznie głową, wiedząc, że gdyby postanowił się odezwać jego głos zmieniłby się w serie dziwnych jęków i plątanin — jak zawsze, kiedy się denerwował i mając w głowie pustkę, zaczynał wszystko mieszać.

Sebastian zlustrował go wzrokiem od stóp do czubka głowy i wyraźnie skrzywił się, gdy zawieszał spojrzenie na błękitnej czuprynie — potarganej, a miejscami przylepionej przez pot do bladej skóry. W końcu prychnął i — ku przerażeniu Lena — walnął z całych sił pięścią w biurko, nim łaskawie wyjął spod sterty papierów niebieską kartkę i pudło kolorowych — zielonych, żółtych, pomarańczowych i czerwonych — przepustek.

— To — wręczył mu kartkę — ma podpisać trener tu i tu, a ty musisz tu — mówił podirytowany. — Potem dajesz to mi. M i, ogarniesz? — Kolejne energiczne kiwnięcie. — Większość tych smarków nie ogarnia i zawsze pędzą z tym, do szkoły. Debile. — Wywrót oczami. — A to... — Zamyślił się nad kartonem, by potem znów zerknąć na Lena. Na jego ramię i wydobyć zieloną przepustkę. — Przywieś se na łeb, czy coś. — Niedbałe machnięcie ręką. — Trener powinien być dole — i to były ostatnie słowa przed jego powrotem do ukochanego serialu.

Len odetchnął, uświadamiając sobie, że w czasie instrukcji mężczyzny, na moment wstrzymał oddech. Nie czekając aż Sebastianowi przypomni się coś jeszcze lub dojdzie do wniosku, że jego obecność jest naprawdę upierdliwa i w końcu wykorzysta butelkę, ruszył przez korytarz. Mijał wiele drzwi — toaletę oznaczoną różowym kołem, toaletę z niebieskim trójkątem, toaletę z białym kwadratem, biuro trenera, gabinet pielęgniarki, kolejny gabinet, magazyn. Po tym, jak już minął te ostatnie znalazł się przed schodami — jedne prowadziły na górę, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowały się pokoje dla ewentualnych gości, dziennikarzy i jeszcze więcej gabinetów medycznych oraz magazynów; drugie — jak się okazało, kiedy Len już po nich zszedł — prowadziły na ogromną, rozświetloną do przesady halę z milionem białych i błękitnych rzędów krzeseł oraz przeogromnym, odgrodzonym specjalnymi szybami (na których też zwisały kosze) drewnianym boiskiem z wymalowanymi czarnymi liniami. Zapach potu stał się jeszcze lepiej wyczuwalny; tu już nic nawet nie próbowało go maskować. Ciszę raz za razem przerywały dźwięk gwiazdka i postękiwania niezadowolonych, zataczających koło wokół szklanych ścian, uczniów. Na samym dole, zaraz po ostatnim rzędzie, stała ławeczka. Na niej zaś siedziała pociągająca nosem Azjatka (przynajmniej według Lena była Azjatką) z ni to zielonymi, ni czarnymi krótkimi włosami. Ale nie ona zainteresowała Lena... no a przynajmniej nie w tak dużym stopniu, jak klęczący przed nią chłopak. Musieli być w tym samym wieku, choć nawet z tej perspektywy chłopak wydawał się wyższy, bardziej umięśniony i zdecydowanie mniej blady; idealnie opalony. Mówił coś spokojnie do dziewczyny, ale jego lewa dłoń zaciskała się w pięść na leżącej obok błękitnej koszuli z numerem osiem.

— Od tego jeszcze nikt nie umarł. — Zdołał wychwycić Len, kiedy tylko znalazł się na ostatnim schodku. Ich spojrzenia natychmiast go dosięgły, jakby dzisiaj wszyscy uparli się, żeby na dzień dobry wlepiać w niego wzrok, niczym w ogromnego różowego słonia, który nagle postanowił zabawić lub zirytować ich swoją obecnością.

Dziewczyna zamrugała, próbując pozbyć się kolejnych wzbierających w niej łez. Żółta przepaska oplatała mocno jej lewe ramię i przypomniała uparcie Lenowi o tym, że sam nosi coś takiego — tylko jego jest zielona. Zaledwie o jeden szczebel lepsza. O jeden szczebel bezpieczniejsza.

— Nowy — wychlipała i nie dało się stwierdzić czy mówi to z fascynacją, czy też wyłącznie ze strachem i chociaż było to wredne, Len miał nadzieję, że chodzi głównie o drugą rzecz. Bo już naprawdę miał dosyć bycia jedyną zestresowaną osobą na tej cholernej wyspie.

Chwilę później — na nowo — wybuchnęła płaczem tak głośnym, że Len zapragnął odszczekać wszystko o czym zdołał pomyśleć przed sekundą, a biegający uczniowie spojrzeli na nich z ciekawością.

— Akemi. — Kucający przy niej chłopak westchnął ciężko i podniósł się wreszcie, udowadniając tym samym, że Len miał rację: naprawdę był od niego wyższy. — Jest z i e l o n y — mówił, niczym ojciec do dziecka, które po długich wywodach wciąż wyje zamknięte i skulone w łazience; z gasnącą cierpliwością i coraz jawniejsza złością. — Nie zabije cię.

— Nie wiesz tego, Scott — wybełkotała rwąc z głowy włosy.

Len drgnął; mózg natychmiast kazał mu wrócić do spotkania z Ophelią i do jej słów. Zwłaszcza Scott, który zawsze powtarza ❝ALBO PRZYJDZIESZ NA CZAS, ALBO TEN KIJ WYLĄDUJE W TWOJEJ DUPIE❞ — powiedziała, próbując zniechęcić Cindy Angel do wepchnięcia Lena do tej drużyny i... Tak. Powinien to pamiętać przez całą drogę; czuć strach w każdej komórce ciała, w każdym zakątku świadomości podczas drogi do tego miejsca winna dobijać się w nim myśl, że niedługo ujrzy tego całego Scotta. A jednak w tak szybkim spotkaniu było coś szokującego, dziwnego i Len sam nie wiedział czy to przez stos innych myśli zaprzątających mu głowę, czy też przez to, że stojąca przed nim osoba mimo wszystko ani trochę nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto może na innego człowieka nawrzeszczeć za spóźnienie.

— Oczywiście, że wiem — mruknął Scott i wreszcie łaskawie zwrócił się do Lena: — Nie masz morderczych zapędów, czyż nie?

Len zamrugał, przy okazji rejestrując, że Scott nie posiadał żadnej możliwej przepaski; kompletnie wolne ramiona osłaniała jedynie błękitna koszula na krótki rękaw z wielką białą dwójką na przodzie i mniejszą z tyłu oraz nazwą szkoły.

— Co?

— Po prostu odpowiedz — powiedział, posyłając mu spojrzenie zdesperowanego, wymęczonego człowieka.

— Nie. W sensie... nie mam. Chyba. Znaczy... w sumie nie wiem, ale raczej nie. Tak na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent nie — wybełkotał więc.

— Cudownie — mruknął Scott i znów zwrócił się do Akemi: — Słyszałaś?

— Ale... ale... wciąż można oberwać w głowę! — wypłakała w odpowiedzi. — Wiesz ile osób rocznie umiera od uderzeń w głowę?! Nie chcę umrzeć! — Tupnęła nogą.

— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznał. — Ale czy wczoraj nie wspominałaś, że siedząc też ktoś może umrzeć? I czy zapomniałaś, że na meczu będziesz miała kaski i inne ochraniacze?

— Wciąż mogę zostać staranowana, wgnieciona w ścianę albo może uderzyć we mnie meteoryt, gdy będę wychodzić, albo... albo... albo kible mogą się zepsuć i to wszystko zalać i... Mój Boże! Ja nie umiem pływać! — pisnęła z narastającą paniką, a jej małe dłonie zacisnęły się na zwisającym z szyi krzyżu. — Umrę. Umrę. Boże. Umrę.

Scott westchnął ciężko i uniósł poddańczo dłonie, by potem znów skupić się na Lenie.

— Trener wyszedł — powiedział kompletnie zmieniając swój ton: teraz ani nie był łagodny, ani nie dało się w nim dostrzec ojcowskiej nuty. Był irytująco chłodny, znudzony całą tą sytuacją. — Ale powinien wrócić najdalej za godzinę, więc możesz zostać i poczekać. Właściwie, jeśli chcesz dołączyć to tak byłoby najlepiej: jutro trener udaje się do miasta i nie zastaniesz go cały dzień, za to pojutrze... cóż, on cię nie przyjmie, jeśli zgłosisz się pojutrze. Zawsze tak robi.

— Właściwie... — Len zacisnął dłonie na tych wszystkich formularzach i jeszcze raz omiótł wzrokiem całą salę: paskudnie dużą, paskudnie jasną i paskudnie związaną ze sportem. —...nie wiem czy chcę tu być.

Gdzieś na dnie, w milionie innych wspomnień wyłaniało się to z czasów przed podstawówką, kiedy całymi dniami przesiadywał w domu, w małym pokoju i oczekiwał ojca; wypatrywał go przez okno, choć ledwie do niego dosięgał, a wszelkie krzesła nie mieściły się w tej niewielkiej przestrzeni między łóżkiem, a przesadną, pnącą się do samego sufitu i czterodrzwiową szafą. Początkowo te chwile miały w sobie coś fascynującego, miłego. Potem Len uświadomił sobie, że ojciec wcale nie zamierza go zabrać do kina, na plac zabaw czy w inne fajne miejsce. Ba! On nie zamierzał nawet grać z nim w karty, gry planszowe ani bawić tymi wszystkimi zabawkami zalegającymi na podłodze. Było tak, jak powiedziała matka Lena do ciotki, gdy on skrywał się przy drzwiach i nasłuchiwał: ojciec nie miał kasy, wszystko mu odłączyli, więc przesiadywał u nich — u nich jadł, u nich się kąpał, u nich olewał syna i u nich oglądał telewizję.

— Wyłącz to — powiedziała kiedyś matka Lena, mnąc suknie w dłoniach i obserwując biegających po boisku ludzi. — Nikt nie lubi larioma.

— Wszyscy lubią larioma — odpowiedział wówczas jego ojciec i machnął ręką na swoją byłą żonę.

Len wówczas potraktował to całkowicie poważnie; kompletnie nie dostrzegł w trzech słowach zwykłej chęci pozbycia się kobiety z salonu i dostania chwili ciszy. Dlatego, pomimo istniejącej już wtedy, niechęci do sportów — zaczął ćwiczyć. Kij wypadał mu z dłoni, inne dzieciaki z łatwością go prześcigały i zrzucały za wyznaczone linie, a czasami — oczywiście niechcący; Len wolał wierzyć, że niechcący — coś mu łamały. I tak w dzień w dzień przez cztery lata aż ojciec przerzucił się na koszykówkę oświadczając, że lariom to gówno. A potem w ogóle przestał przychodzić i Len — z kryjącą się pod żalem, nieopisaną ulgą — rzucił to wszystko w cholerę. Tym samym pożegnał się z tego typu aktywnościami fizycznymi, siniakami i zimnym dotykiem kija do larioma, piłką latającą ponad głowami graczy oraz potem przesiąkającym ubrania podczas letnich meczy.

A teraz stał w sali przeznaczonej do larioma; nie widział gry, ale widział ludzi, którzy niedługo ją rozpoczną, czuł ten paskudny swąd, był pewien, że cała podłoga się już lepi, a jednocześnie myślał, że nie ma zbyt wielkiego wyboru — zajęcie dodatkowe nie miało w sobie nic z tych, które kojarzył z dawnej szkoły. Było obowiązkowe. Albo larioma, albo inny sport, albo ogrodnictwo, szydełkowanie, gotowanie czy inna rzecz, przy której Len kompromitowałby się swoimi dwiema lewymi dłońmi. Wszelkie kółka matematyczne, historyczne też nie wchodziły w grę — przeważnie wymagały już na starcie jakiejś wiedzy, fascynacji przedmiotem i chęci ciągłego rozmawiania, robienia jakiś projektów z innymi uczniami. Len tego nie miał i nie chciał. Len potrzebował spokój — czegoś, gdzie wejdzie na tę godzinę, odbębni swoje bez upokorzeń i wyjdzie niezauważony.

— Nie wiesz — powtórzył Scott i jego głowa przechyliła się, a czarne włosy opadły na ramiona. Miał tatuaż rozciągnięty aż do szyi; Len nie wiedział, co to konkretnie jest, ale teraz doskonale widział czarne plamy tworzące jakiś wzór.

Akemi rozsunęła palce, odsłaniając oczy i na moment ucichła.

— Boisz się, że umrzesz? — spytała smętnie.

— Nie lubię sportu — odpowiedział. — I bardziej kontuzji, ale tak.

I rozczarowań — dodał w myślach.

— Hm. — Ułożyła łokcie na kolanach i oparła głowę o rozłożone dłonie.

— Właściwie... — Len cofnął się odrobinę, wychwytując kończącą się rozgrzewkę. —...niepotrzebnie zawracam wam głowę. — Machał rękami, prawie rozsypując wszelkie kartki i upuszczając przepustkę. Sebastian miał rację. Powinien był ją zawiesić.

— Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Dobrze, że tu jesteś — Scott oparł się o kij zakończony siatką. — Potrzebujemy dwóch osób — wyjaśnił czując na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenie.

— Nie lubię sportu.

— Ale coś wybrać musisz, prawda?

Scott uśmiechnął się, jakby doskonale wiedział przez co aktualnie przechodził Len; o tej niekończącej się liście beznadziejnych zajęć dodatkowych, których celem było chyba jedynie upokarzanie. Ale jednocześnie, wciąż nie miał żadnej przepaski, niczego, co uczniowie m u s i e l i nosić na każdym kroku. Niczego, co świadczyłoby o jego przynależności do tego miejsca... niczego, co czyniłoby go takim samym, jak Akemi albo Len.

— Ale klub muzyczny też brzmi dobrze — wybełkotał Len, wciąż broniąc się przed oficjalnym pogodzeniem się ze swoim nowym losem.

Nawet obrócił się i postawił pierwszy krok na schodach chcąc chociaż sprawiać wrażenie takiego, co zaraz odejdzie i to prawdopodobnie był jego największy błąd, bo natychmiast pociemniało mu przed oczami, a coś — nie, nie coś, to był kij — walnęło go z impetem w brzuch, wyrwało z gardła krzyk i zrzuciło ze schodków. Ogień na nowo powrócił do ciała: zaatakował od miejsca uderzenia po płuca i gardła, i odciął mu na moment dopływ powietrza. Na jeden niesamowicie długi moment, w którym do Lena nie docierały żadne dźwięki ani kolory. Nic. Wszystko tworzyło albo czerń, albo zamazane plamy. Dłonie kurczowo zaciskał na własnym ubraniu, a kiedy w końcu — z ogromnym wysiłkiem — zaczerpnął powietrza, zrozumiał, że ma przyciśniętą do gardła — tą pozbawioną siatki — końcówkę kija, a stojąca nad nim plama różu, czerwieni i błękitu jest wysoką dziewczyną ze wściekle różowymi włosami i czerwoną przepaską na ramieniu.

— Ariel. — Scott chwycił za kij, nie pozwalając jej udusić Lena.

— No co? — Dziewczyna nie odrywając wzroku od Lena, uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. — Chciał odejść. — Słodycz sączyła się z jej głosu; była jak jeden z tych cukierków, których zjedzenie skutkowało ledwie sekundą przyjemności i wiekami wypełnionymi bólami zębów.

— A r i e l — powtórzył z naciskiem i tym razem musiała na niego spojrzeć.

— Szefunciu, nie wściekaj się tak. Ja tylko robię to, co do mnie należy — zatrzymuję tego tu przed popełnieniem okrutnego błędu, zwanego wyjściem z naszego jakże wspaniałego królestwa!

— E k h e m . — Kolejna nowa osoba; Len nawet nie miał siły podnieść głowy i sprawdzić kto to. — Nie chcę przerywać, ale ten dzieciak jest strasznie blady i pewnie zaraz zwróci posiłek, a to raczej nie sprawi, że nas pokocha, więc, no wiecie, warto byłoby zabrać go do pielęgniarki albo chociaż podnieść z tej podłogi.


	3. 3.Pytanie.

Gabinet pielęgniarki wcale nie przypominał tego, co Len zapamiętał ze swojej zwykłej i nudnej szkoły; zdecydowanie bliżej mu do skrzyżowania salonu — z całym jego babcinym umeblowaniem, jasną kanapą, fotelem, szklanym stolikiem, malutkim telewizorem na drewnianej komodzie i kwiatową tapetą oblepiającą ściany i idącą od białego sufitu do kafelkowej podłogi — z niebieskimi karetkami jeżdżącymi po całym świecie od kilku lat. One też z jednej strony służyły do ratowania ludzi, a z drugiej miały zadziwiająco mało sprzętu medycznego. Za to ten, który już posiadały zazwyczaj był mocno owinięty w specjalne przeźroczyste lub półprzeźroczyste torby i pakowany do białych szafek — takich, jak te, które wisiały zaraz naprzeciwko drzwi, nad szarą, aktualnie zajętą kozetką. Samej pielęgniarki Len — teraz mocno podparty o Scotta — nigdzie nie dostrzegł, ale prawie-doskonale widział kilka plam tworzących obraz dziewczyny: czerń przy jej krótkich włosach, czerwień (oczywiście, że ją; to byłoby zbyt proste, gdyby spotkał kogoś mniej problematycznego) przepaski oraz krawata wyglądającego, jak strumień krwi spływający po śniegu i w końcu zlewającą się ze skórą biała plamę sukni.

Chloe Cipher leżała z rękami skrzyżowanymi pod głową, nogami ułożonymi jedna na drugą i ani trochę nie wyglądała na zdziwioną widokiem kogoś nowego, Scotta, Ariel, Akemi, dziewczyny, która przerwała dyskusję, a wedle obserwacji Lena nazywała się Kimiko oraz chłopaka, którego imię ani razu jeszcze nie padło.

— Oberwał kijem Ariel — rzucił chłopak z blond lokami.

— Zasłużył — dodała Ariel, nawijając na palec lewej ręki różowe kosmyki. W prawej wciąż ściskała kij, jakby nigdy się z nim nie rozstawała.

Len prychnął, by potem wydać z siebie mało męski pisk — Scott po prostu zrzucił go na sofę, a obolały brzuch uderzył o umieszczoną na niej książkę w twardej oprawie i jak przystało na przezabawne zbiegi okoliczności — opowiadała o obchodzeniu się z osobami, które ucierpiały w jakikolwiek sposób. Przerzucił ją na podłogę i, wstrzymując oddech, wsunął palce pod koszulę badając uszkodzone ciało i sycząc w pięciosekundowych odstępach.

— O nic nie pytałam — wymamrotała Chloe, a jej glany uderzyły o podłogę, kiedy opuszczała nogi i próbowała się podnieść. Odgarnęła grzywkę i dopiero wówczas Len zorientował się, że jej czoło jest ciasno oplecione miejscami poczerwieniałym bandażem. A jednak w jej oczach nie dało się dostrzec ani śladu bólu i sam nie wiedział czy naprawdę już nie czuła go, czy też tak dobrze ukrywała się za kierowaną w jego stronę pogardą. Skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. — I chyba wolałam towarzystwo telewizora z jego gadaniną o Yarnie.

Loczek zamrugał, ale nim zdążył otworzyć usta, Kimiko odezwała się pierwsza:

— Znowu bełkoczą o nim?

— I o Lacie.

Ariel drgnęła.

Len zmarszczył brwi.

— Lacie? — spytał i aż sam się skrzywił słysząc swój własny, ochrypnięty głos.

— Lacie Midford — sprecyzowała Kimiko, a widząc, że dla Lena nazwisko niewiele wniosło, rzuciła: — Poważnie? Przecież ludzie od lat straszą swoje dzieci, że te skończą, jak Lacie! No dobrze, może od lat-lat to trochę przesada, ale no z pięć ich będzie! Cały świat o niej kiedyś mówił! — Nic. Zero reakcji. Kimiko prychnęła. — Trzydzieści zabitych dzieci, jeden leśniczy, pięciu opiekunów i ktoś tam jeszcze. Wszyscy zginęli zabici w ciągu jednej nocy i to przez jedną osobę: członkinie Yarnu, której nie udało się zidentyfikować, chociaż policja miała jej zwłoki.

— Zwłoki?

— Lacie ją zabiła — wtrącił Scott, nie przerywając grzebania w szafkach. — Konkretniej, przebiła ją nożem, a godzinę później wezwała policję i stała się wielką gwiazdą mediów. Jedni zrobili z niej przykład tego do czego doprowadziło olewanie Yarnu przez lata, drudzy zaś zwyzywali ją od socjopatów, psychopatów i...

— Nazwali ją dzieckiem diabła, twierdząc, że to ona wszystkich zabiła — dokończyła Ariel, rozsiadając się wygodniej na parapecie i ściskając mocniej kij. — Dręczyli ją jakiś czas aż w końcu ona i jej rodzina po prostu przepadli. — Oparła głowę o szybę i przymknęła ni z gniewu, ni z rozbawienia powieki.

— Nie zapomnijmy o regularnym twierdzeniu, że to cyropatia — dorzuciła leniwie Chloe.

Tym razem nikt nic nie musiał tłumaczyć Lenowi. Oczywiście, że znał to słowo. Jak mógłby go nie znać skoro w swojej starej szkole z każdej strony atakowały go plakaty z białymi misiami głoszące ❝Jeśli wiesz, że ktoś z twoich bliski ją ma, natychmiast zerwij kontakt!❞ albo ❝Cyropatia objawia się defektem emocjonalnym polegającym na braku przyswajania odruchów moralnych i ❝empatii❞ skierowanej tylko w jedną osobę; uczą się na własnych błędach, ale mają skłonności narcystyczne i wytwarzają niezdrowe przywiązanie do tej jednej osoby.❞. Japończycy nadali im inną nazwę ❝na cześć❞ postaci z ich animacji i komiksów: y a n d e r e, ale nawet oni wypowiadali się o cyropatach z pewnym lękiem. Cały świat nauczył się ich obawiać po tym, jak jeden mały przypadek z dwa tysiące dwudziestego przerodził się trzy lata później w wielki zalew cyropatów. Len nie wiedział, ile w tym prawdy, ale nauczyciele opowiadali, że to cholerstwo aktywowało się u co trzeciej osoby, a wszelkie kolory na ulicach zastępował szkarłat, by potem... wszystko ucichło równie nagle i tylko społeczeństwo zrobił się bardziej nieufne, skryte i niechętnie do relacji z innymi ludźmi. Podobno to przez cyropatów powstały fioletowe chusty, a potem Jabberwock. Podobno byli pierwszym dzieckiem Yarnu — nieuleczalnym, nienaprawialnym i niszczycielskim, ukochanym pierworodnym. Dla nich w wielu krajach powrócono do kary śmierci — Len niejasno pamiętał, że Polska pierwsza zdecydowała się na taki krok, a po niej ruszyła reszta. Z drugiej strony to też Polska aktualnie dysponowała największą wiedzą o cyropatii. Ba, człowiek, który przyczynił się do nazwania tej chorobę i wymienienia wszystkie jej faz, objawów oraz zauważenia podobieństwa do cyrosu (rośliny odkrytej rok przez cyropatią; wywołującą agresję po spożyciu) — był polakiem.

— Ach. — Len zacisnął dłonie na oparciu kanapy i spróbował się podnieść. Oczywiście, efekt ostateczny należał do tych marnych: znowu leżał, głowę miał na poduszkach i tylko skaleczył palec własnym paznokciem.

— Podwiń koszulę — rzucił Scott, stając przed nim z maścią w zielnym pudełku z pandami. Pachniała truskawkami.

Kiedy Len nie wykonał polecenia, wciąż myśląc o cyropatach i tym, że oni mogą być w tej szkole, nawet w tym pomieszczeniu, Scott wydał z siebie coś na kształt prychnięcia i, po tym jak usiadł obok, sam odrzucił materiał, odsłaniając w większości bladą, ale częściowo fioletowo-niebieską skórę.

— Czy on umrze? — spytała z przejęciem Akemi i pochyliła się w ten niezręczny sposób, przez który Len miał kilka centymetrów przed twarzą jej wyraźnie odznaczony na bluzce biust.

— Nie, od tego się nie umiera — odparł Scott i bez żadnych uprzedzeń, jego zimna od maści dłoń, dotknęła poobijanego brzucha Lena.

Oczywiście, że wrzasnął, a Akemi, przestraszona nagłym hałasem, runęła na niego.

✘

Len nie do końca pamiętał, co działo się później — obserwując się w lustrze następnego dnia, mógł stwierdzić, że Scott ostatecznie zajął się jego brzuchem i polikiem, który zaliczył bliskie spotkanie z paznokciami Akemi, a zważywszy na fakt, że znalazł się w pokoju, ktoś musiał go odprowadzić.

Wielkim plusem zjawienia się w Jabberwock trochę po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, był fakt, że dostał spory, pokryty zieleniom i przyozdobiony białymi meblami, pokój bez żadnych współlokatorów, którzy mogliby zadawać głupie, męczące pytania albo po prostu hałasować po nocach czy odstawiać inne cyrki. A Len naprawdę nie miał ochoty na tego typu rzeczy. Wystarczyło mu to, że na razie cały jego plan leżał przygnieciony przez drużynę i Scotta. Bo Scott chciał Lena w tej drużynie, a Len ten moment, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Seurre powiedział ❝chcę cię widzieć na treningu❞, też pamiętał i być może w każdej innej sytuacji byłby zachwycony zainteresowaniem (nawet tym szczątkowym) kogoś przystojnego, ale teraz jedynie rwał sobie włosy z głowy. Chciał spokoju. Tylko spokoju. Należenie do tego typu grupy albo zawzięte wykręcanie się od tego niwelowało ten spokój; zwłaszcza, że gdzieś tam jeszcze pozostawała kwestia Ariel, która także nie chciała mu odpuścić.

— Bawię się świetnie — a jednak tak właśnie brzmiało pierwsze zdanie, jakie wypowiedział do Maksa, gdy rozmawiali przez telefon. — Tak, wiem, że miałem zadzwonić przed snem, ale byłem zmęczony i oszołomiony tym wszystkim, okej? — mówił dalej i uparcie grzebał w szafkach aż znalazł zielony krawat. — Pokój? Ach, jest w porządku. Nie mieli mnie z kim przydzielić, więc dali mi gościnny z własną łazienką i widokiem na las. Minusem jest jedynie to, że w wannie urządził sobie dom pająk, więc musiałem brać prysznic, ale poza tym wszystko jest spoko. Właśnie wybieram się na śniadanie.

Przechylając głowę i podtrzymując telefon ramieniem, założył czarne, wygodne spodnie i aż wstrzymał powietrze, bo do tej pory zdążył kompletnie zapomnieć, jakie to uczucie nosić coś, co nie jest ciasne, paskudnie obcisłe. Potem, żegnając się i rozłączając, nałożył resztę stroju, porządnie zamocował przepaskę, zawiązał krawat i zerknął na wiszącą nad komodą mapkę szkoły.

— Pewnie i tak zgubię się dwadzieścia razy, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że stołówka jest na parterze — mruknął, wychodząc.

I wrzasnął.

Nie dlatego, że znowu ktoś przyłożył do niego zimne dłonie czy też postanowił zdzielić kijem. Och, nie. Kompletnie nie o to chodziło: tym razem jedynie Ophelia skoczyła na niego i zawiesiła mu dłonie na szyi.

— Cześć, kolego! — wykrzyczała wprost do jego ucha. Puszczając go, zakręciła się wokół własnej osi, a żółta sukienka zawirowała w powietrzu. — Gotowy na pierwszy dzień? Trzymasz się jakoś? Podobno Ariel nieźle ci przywaliła — paplała, idąc i ciągnąc go za rękę. A on tylko potwierdzał mając wrażenie, że i tak zignorowałaby lub ucięła dłuższe wypowiedzi.

Korytarze przypominały bardzo poplątany i kolorowy labirynt: raz szli przez paskudnie jasne, białe ściany, innym razem zanurzali się w błękicie ozdobionym obrazami morza, by chwilę później skręcić do niesamowicie ciemnego i różowego przejścia. Mijali ich inni uczniowie, nauczyciele, psychiatrzy, lekarze i ludzie w czarnych strojach z paralizatorami ukrytymi przy specjalnych pasach. Szkoła tętniła życiem; z każdej strony docierał do nich czyjś głos, dźwięk rozmowy, zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, kroków, wózków. Wyzwiska i pozdrowienia latały z jednego miejsca do drugiego. Zieleń, żółć, pomarańcz i czerwień migały ciągle przed oczami wraz z ich właścicielami o najróżniejszych odcieniach skóry i kolorach włosów. Im niżej byli, tym lepiej czuł zapach jedzenia i picia: słodki aromat, coś ostrzejszego oraz coś obrzydliwie mlecznego.

✘

Stołówka była ogromna. Nie. Wróć. Powiedzieć, że była ogromna, to jak nic nie powiedzieć! Ona była prze-prze-prze-prze-prze-prze-przeogroman, okrągła i niesamowicie niebieska, pełna zawieszonych wysoko nad ziemią okien, z których dało się zobaczyć otaczającą szkołę wodę oraz plażę. Ławki i stoliki nie układały się w żadne równe rzędy: stały byle jak, byle dało się przejść, a kolorowe, obsługiwane przez dziesięć kobiet w białych fartuchach i trzech uczniów, lady zawierały tacki, leżące luźno kromki chleba, wędliny, sery, ogórki, pomidory, kartony najróżniejszych soków, szklanki, talerze, kotły pełne herbaty i zupy mlecznej, i wszystkiego, co tylko człowiek sobie zamarzył. Tylko najpierw trzeba było się do tego przedostać i tym razem Len musiał docenić obecność ciemnoskórej koleżanki: swoimi krzykami i wymachiwaniami rękoma natychmiast przegoniła sporą grupkę. Uśmiechnięta wręczyła mu plastikowy nóż.

— Z czym jesz? — spytała, smarując swoją, wyłowionym spod marchewki i pasztetu, dżemem.

— Ser?

— Tylko?

— Raczej tak.

— Nuda — mruknęła, ale podała mu ser i zieloną tackę, podczas gdy dla siebie wzięła żółtą.

Ta część minęła im w całkowitym, nudnym spokoju. Problem zaczął się, kiedy wyłonili się z głodnego, wściekłego tłumu i Len zorientował się, że jest prowadzony prosto do stolika, przy którym już z oddali mógł dostrzec różowe kłaki Ariel, dwie Azjatki, blond loki i pogardliwe spojrzenie. Scotta brakowało.

— Parkinson. — Kevin Friday, znany też jako loczek, oderwał spojrzenie od twarzy Ariel i zlustrował Ophelię wzrokiem. — Zupełnie nie rozumiem, co ty tu jeszcze robisz — powiedział pełnym wyrzutów głosem.

— Aktualnie siedzę — odparła mu dziewczyna, rozsiadając się między Ariel, a Chloe. — Nie zapominaj, że nie tylko Danielle była moją przyjaciółką, a w regulaminie szkoły nie ma nic o tym, że drużyny muszą siedzieć razem i nikt nie może dołączać. To jedynie niepisana umowa między uczniami.

— Co nie zmienia tego, że trzymanie cię tu, niczym nie różni się od przyjaźni z Niemcem w trakcie... — Syknął. Stopa Ariel wbiła się w jego stopę.

— Uspokój się — poleciła, bawiąc się słomką.

— Och, litości! Naprawdę wam to nie przeszkadza? — Wskazał dłońmi na Ophelię, jakby ta co najmniej była nosicielką jakiejś poważnej, zbierającej żniwa i nieuleczalnej choroby. — Zapominacie kim są jej ojcowie?

Len nie wiedząc czy patrzeć na Kevina, czy na Ariel, czy może Ophelię, po prostu wlepił wzrok w talerz i spytał:

— Kim są?

A Kevin roześmiał się, jakby tylko czekał na to pytanie.

— Egzekutorami Yarnu — powiedział. Nie. Wręcz wypluł z siebie te słowa i Len zakrztusił się pitą herbatą. — Oczywiście, nie udowodni się im tego, bo w końcu mają kasę, ale ja wiem swoje. Świat wie swoje. Jej ojcowie są obrzydliwymi barbarzyńcami. Tyle.

Akemi pobladła gotowa zaraz zemdleć, Kimiko wywróciła oczami, Ariel i Chloe nawet nie mrugnęły, a Ophelia spokojnie przeżuła ostatni fragment kanapki i popiła go, nim podniosła się.

— Nie zapomnij — zaczęła, chwytając w dłoń kubek — że są też ludźmi milion razy lepszymi, niż ty. — I po prostu wylała na niego resztę herbaty.

Kevin zerwał się na równe nogi, ale nie planował wybiec do łazienki ani nawet wezwać ludzi stojących przy drzwiach. Zamiast tego zamachnął się pięścią na Ophelię. A ona po prostu odsunęła się, doprowadzając go do utraty równowagi i runięcia na stół.

— A teraz — nabrała powietrza do płuc — przepraszam, ale muszę zwymiotować.

I po prostu wyszła, zostawiając ich z bałaganem oraz dwiema nauczycielkami pędzącymi do ich stołu, a Ariel — wciąż bawiąc się słomką — nieprzejęta sytuacją, całkowicie od niej odcięta, spojrzała Lenowi w oczy.

— Więc — Ułożyła łokieć na stolę i przywarła polikiem do swojej dłoni. — Byłeś... jesteś dziwką, hm?


	4. 4.Decyzja.

Nie mógł odpowiedzieć Ariel — ledwie otworzył usta, a nauczycielka z włosami spiętymi w warkocz, stanęła przed ich stołem i rozpoczęcia głośną dyskusję z Kevinem, jednocześnie wysyłając Ariel w pościg za Ophelią, a dziewczyna, niechętnie ale jednak, oderwała się od krzesła i nucąc jakąś piosenkę, wyszła ze stołówki. Przy wyjściu jeszcze tylko obróciła się w jego stronę i uśmiechnęła, ale nie było w tym nic wesołego — to uśmiech kogoś, kto może skrzywdzić za nieposłuszeństwo, a w tym wypadku Len miał poczucie, że nieposłuszeństwem byłoby nie przyjście na trening. Poza tym i tak zadzwonił dzwonek, więc trzeba było szybko dojadać to, co się miało na talerzu i gnać do klas... i przy okazji odkryć po raz kolejny, że poruszanie się po tej szkole bez przewodnika albo mapy stanowiło ogromne wyzwanie. Uczniowie napierali z każdej strony, niemalże taranowali drzwi i nauczycieli, i swoich kolegów, hałas nie pozwalał myśleć, przed oczami tańczyły kolorowe przepaski, aż w końcu ktoś postanowił zlitować się nad Lenem i szarpiąc go za nadgarstek zaprowadził w cichszy korytarz.

Pochylił się, składając dłonie na kolanach i łapiąc ciężko oddech. To absurdalne, ale przebywając przez ledwie dwie minuty w tym tłumie spocił się, jakby przebiegł maraton. Albo i dwa... a oni wymagali od niego bycia w jakiejś drużynie. Kolejny absurd.

A mogłem zaszyć się gdzieś na hawajach — pomyślał, nim uniósł głowę i spojrzał na swojego wybawcę i zaklął.

Pamiętał ją. Niewyraźnie, ale jednak: przez moment zatrzymał na niej wzrok, kiedy schodził po trybunach. Tylko teraz, z bliska, jej włosom bliżej było do blondu, niż pomarańczy. Właściwie, nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak uparcie zakładał wówczas, że jest ruda, ale przynajmniej nie pomylił się, co do rysów twarzy — ona naprawdę przypominała szesnastoletnią wersję Harleen Quinzel z tego starego, okropnego filmu, do którego obejrzenia zmusił go dawno temu wujek. Nawet okulary nosiła podobne. Na szczęście dziewczyna przed nim — pomimo całego podobieństwa — posiadała zieloną przepaskę i krawat.

— Żyjesz? — spytała, odgarniając włosy i posyłając mu jeden z tych przyjaznych, normalnych uśmiechów, od których człowiek nie miał ochoty zwiać na drugi koniec wyspy. Nie czekając jednak na odpowiedź, mówiła dalej: — Widziałam cię wczoraj. Ariel potrafi być okrutna, prawda?

— Okrutne to trochę mało powiedziane — odpowiedział i w końcu stanął prosto, i wykrzywił usta w grymasie, bo na samo wspomnienie powracał ból. Zaśmiała się.

— Scott mi powiedział, że będziesz w naszej drużynie.

Chyba trzęsły mu się ręce.

— Tak?

— Mhm i, że mam cię dziś przypilnować, bo to twój pierwszy dzień i możesz się pogubić, a jesteśmy w tej samej klasie, więc nie mam nic do stracenia targając cie za sobą — paplała i faktycznie wlokła go za sobą, niczym Ophelia zaledwie półgodziny wcześniej. Tylko tym razem zamiast w miejscu pełnym jedzenia, znaleźli się przed jednymi z tych ogromnych drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz. — Dopóki jest ciepło, mamy mieć lekcje tutaj — wyjaśniła, wskazując na miejsce pokryte trawą i rozstawione przy nim, imitujące pnie drewna, krzesła. — Znaczy, mamy tu tylko geografię, biologię i historię chorób. Czyli po tej lekcji idziemy prawie na samą górę, potem znowu tu, potem góra, piwnica i teoretycznie znowu tu. Z naciskiem na teoretycznie, bo jako członkowie drużyny mamy zwyczajnie prawo się nie pojawiać ze względu na trening. Tylko później, pod koniec miesiąca trzeba pisać taki wieeelki test i w ogóle strasznie dużo z tym cudowania, ale spoko. Przywykniemy. A w ogóle to jestem Mira Quinn.

✘

Nie zobaczył Ariel po pierwszej lekcji, ani drugiej, ani trzeciej. Chociaż rozglądał się bardzo uważnie i w poszukiwania jej przelewał całą swoją uwagę oraz energię — ignorując tym samym wszelkie gadania Miry i jej zachwyty nad jego włosami — to miał wrażenie, że prędzej znajdzie w tej szkole swojego klona, niż ją. Dosłownie rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, nie przyszła nawet na obiad, a razem z nią zabrakło Ophelii, chociaż tutaj Len szybko dostał od Kimiko wytłumaczenie: Ophelia od śniadania siedziała w skrzydle szpitalnym i kłóciła się z każdym, kto tylko chociaż zasugerował przeniesienie jej do klasy czerwonych.

— Mogę się założyć, że już zadzwoniła do swoich ojczulków i poskarżyła się im na mnie i to, że, ojej, ma dostać to na co zasłużyła — powiedział Kevin, dźgając kurczaka widelcem. Jedynie coś w oczach zdradzało, że wcale nie czuł się komfortowo z tą sytuacją; reszta ciała nawet nie drgała (czego Len zazdrościł), a usta rozciągały się pobłażliwie.

Akemi uniosła głowę chcąc spytać czy to oznacza, że niedługo będą musieli się pożegnać i rozpocząć przygotowania do jego pogrzebu, ale Chloe odezwała się pierwsza:

— Pasuje ci to?

Z nogą ułożoną na nodze i typowym szkolnym mundurkiem — w którego skład wchodziły czarne spodnie, marynarka i jakakolwiek biała koszula oraz krawat i przepaska — wyglądała zadziwiająco zwyczajnie, a nie, jak upiorna, trupia zjawa plująca jadem i pogardą, i jedynie bandaż owinięty ciasno wokół głowy i zasłaniający fragment czarnych włosów, przypominał Lenowi, że to właśnie ją widział wczoraj w gabinecie pielęgniarki; że to ona siedziała tam niewzruszona i pozwalała krwi przedzierać się przez jasny materiał.

Kevin prychnął.

— A czemu nie? To tylko pokazuje, że nawet teraz jest tchórzem ukrywającym się za plecami tatusiów.

Żywo gestykulował, mówił szybko, a Len powoli uświadamiał sobie, że Chloe specjalnie zadała to pytanie — że chciała go takim zobaczyć, bo w tym coraz słabiej skrywanym strachu kryło się coś, co niezwykle ją bawiło i przepędzało nudę.

— Dobrze, w porządku, ale mnie nie obchodzi czy Ophelia jest dla ciebie tchórzem, czy nie. Bardziej obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz, kiedy pan Leon i pan Will zjawią się tu i poproszą o rozmowę z tobą. Będziesz płakał? Za czyimi plecami ty się schowasz? I w końcu — mogę przy tym być? Co prawda nie lubię rozlewów krwi, ale jestem bardzo ciekawa rozwiązania.

Stała podparta o stół i samym spojrzeniem wywiercała w nim dziurę; głos rozsądku podpowiadał Lenowi, że warto byłoby zakończyć obiad i udać się, jak najdalej, ale ciekawość z każdą chwilą wygrywała i przyszpilała go do krzesła, zmuszała do podziwiania rozgrywającej się przed jego oczami sceny. Chloe Cipher nie musiała uśmiechać się, niczym drapieżnik gotów do ataku, ani dzierżyć w dłoniach kija, wystarczało, że pochylała się tak nad człowiekiem i całkowicie opanowana zadawała kolejne pytania, wsączała w drugą istotę cały strach albo, zwyczajnie, uwalniała go. Jedyną wątpliwość budziły jej intencję: nawet teraz, kiedy Kevin łamał się pod nią i powoli zaczynał z całą mocą odczuwać powagę sytuację oraz rozważać rozmowę z Ophelią, Len nie był w pełni przekonany, że Chloe robi to dla drugiej dziewczyny.

— Tak myślałam. — Opadła na swoje siedzenie w tej samej chwili, gdy Kevin zerwał się ze swojego i wyleciał z pomieszczenia.

— Idiota — podsumowała Kimiko. — Naprawdę chciałabyś to oglądać? W sensie... myślisz, że oni mogliby zrobić mu krzywdę? Kiedy byli tu na rozpoczęciu, nie wyglądali na, jak to ujął Kevin, rządnych krwi barbarzyńców.

— Cóż — Chloe zerknęła na swój nadgarstek — ty nie wyglądasz na kleptomankę, a jednak spójrz: właśnie zwinęłaś mi zegarek, Baisho.

Kimiko roześmiała się i odgarnęła długie, czarne i wpadające na oczy włosy.

— Skąd pewność, że to ja?

— Bo Mira siedzi przy innym stoliku i próbuje obrabować Renée, Kevin właśnie uciekł, a Akemi i Len nie mają takiego problemu. Poza tym wystaje ci z rękawa.

✘

Ariel Branwell siedziała z wyprostowanymi nogami i jedną dłonią skrytą za głową przed niebieskim domkiem. Wciąż coś nucąc, podrzucała kij — ten sam, którym zaatakowała dzień wcześniej — i zawsze idealnie łapała go w lewą rękę. Nie wyślizgnął jej się nawet kiedy uniosła głowę i spojrzała w oczy Lenowi oraz zmieniła nieco pozycję — ugięła nogi, a prawdą rękę uniosła wysoko i pomachała.

— Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz — oświadczyła, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. — I nie krzyw się tak, jakbym miała odgryźć ci rękę za samo zbliżenie się.

— Zdzieliłaś mnie kijem — przypomniał, siadając w bezpiecznej odległości, chociaż ostatecznie to chyba nie miało znaczenia: dziewczyna wyglądała na o wiele szybszą i zwinniejszą, pewnie w kilka sekund mogłaby pokonać dzielący ich dystans.

— Cóż, widocznie zasłużyłeś, ale zamiast marudzić, mógłbyś mi opowiedzieć o tym, co zamierzasz zrobić. Jaka jest decyzja? Dołączasz do nas czy nie?

— Skąd wiesz?

Przechyliła głowę.

— O czym? — spytała i gdyby nie ból brzucha dręczący go dalej ilekroć siadał lub poruszał się za szybko, w zły sposób, nawet dałby się nabrać na to niewinne spojrzenie.

— O tym, co powiedziałaś na śniadaniu.

— Że jesteś dziwką?

— Jezu, ciszej!

— Wstydzisz się tego?

— Nie. Może. Trochę. Nie, raczej nie, ale nie chcę też, żeby wszyscy dokoła słyszeli! Zwłaszcza, że jadąc tu obiecałem sobie z tym skończyć. — Oczywiście było to kłamstwem. Wcale o tym nie myślał, nie mógł, jeśli dalej chciał mieć w czym chodzić i co jeść. Ale Ariel nie musiała wiedzieć, byleby nie ogłaszała tego całemu światu, bo to zawsze prowadziło do mniejszych lub większych tragedii.

— Grzebałam ci w telefonie — wyjawiła, a on, gdyby nie siedział, upadłby na ziemię.

— Kiedy ty... Jak... gdzie.

— Poczekałam aż zaśniesz i zwyczajnie weszłam do twojego pokoju. Na szczęście jeszcze nie było aż tak ciemno, więc żaden nauczyciel mnie nie zatrzymał, nawet nie spytał co robię i dlaczego akurat o takiej godzinie. Wiesz, zostałam potraktowana, jak urocza przyjaciółka odwiedzająca dobrego przyjaciela lub chłopaka. Och, a tak w ogóle to nie tylko tego się dowiedziałam i... myślałeś kiedyś nad tym, że o wiele lepiej wyglądałeś w brązowych włosach i okularach oraz bez tego całego makijażu?

Czekała.

Czekała na jego reakcję.

A on przełknął zalegającą w ustach ślinę i przeklął swoje ciało za to, że znów całe dygotało; że cała panika nie mogła się ograniczyć jedynie do pojedynczego spojrzenia, czegoś ukrytego głęboko w oczach pod stertą fałszywego spokoju.

— Więc? Co zamierzasz zrobić z tym wszystkim? — Głos mu się łamał i aż za dobrze całym sobą pokazał, jak bardzo ostatnie pytanie w niego uderzyło.

— Cóż, mogłabym zacząć od pójścia do dyrektorki, a potem rozsiąść się wygodnie w swoim pokoju — bo mam z niego świetne widoki — i obserwować spokojnie, jak twoje życie się wali. Przez jeszcze wiele dni i nocy zaśmiewałabym się czytając te wszystkie artykuły, które pewnie pojawiłby się w internecie. No ale to tylko jedna z dwóch opcji.

— A druga? Jak wygląda druga?

— Mogłabym udać, że nie mam o niczym pojęcia, wziąć cię za rękę i zaprowadzić do Scotta, któremu bez większych wylewności, zwięźle przekazałbyś, że oczywiście, chętnie dołączysz i jeszcze chętniej zdobędziesz kilka siniaków dla odmiany w meczach, a nie łóżku. — Podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepała czarną spódnicę, a kij chwilowo spoczął oparty o budynek. — Wszystko zależy jedynie od tego jaką decyzję podejmiesz w ciągu najbliższych dziesięciu sekund.


End file.
